


Same procedure as last year

by seidenapfel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Post-Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidenapfel/pseuds/seidenapfel
Summary: A short dialogue that could happen any time after 15.13 "Destiny's Child" or even any time after the last scene of 15.11 "The Gamblers".
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Same procedure as last year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twinchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/gifts), [twinchaosblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade/gifts).



“Same procedure as last year, Dean?“

“Seriously, Sammy? Same shit as every fucking year. Every damn fucking year.  
  
“I’m tired, Sam. All that shit Chuck constantly throws at us. It never stops. It only gets worse. Damn it, I’ve lost track how often the almighty asshole got one of us killed.”

“We’ve got Jack back.”

“Yep! … So what? The kid’s just back and now all Billy wants us to do is send him right after Chuck. How well that worked out last time!”

“We might stand a chance.”

“And hell freezes over.”

“Probably should ask Rowena for that.”

“Bitch!”

“Jerk!”

**Author's Note:**

>   
> "Same procedure as last year, Miss Sophie?"  
> "Same procedure as every year, James"
> 
> The dialogue originates from a classic comedy sketch named _Dinner for One_. It's tradition to watch the sketch on New Year's Eve in Germany. Since it's the most frequently repeated show on tv that evening it's nearly impossible to miss.
> 
> When I had found out that on the digital releases of SPN's "Salvation" "Carry on Wayward Son" was replaced with "Calling" by Soberskin, I told my friends and compared it to a New Year's Eve without _Dinner for One_. That's how this drabble came to pass.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  Being the property of their respective copyright holders, the tv show, its characters or any other publicly recognisable names don't belong to me in any way, shape or form. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
